


Serendipity

by TokumeiKun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boyfriends, Eren has a Habit, Kink, Levi has a Kink, Living Together, M/M, Past Underage Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pubic Hair, The Poor Innocent Couch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 04:23:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12225690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokumeiKun/pseuds/TokumeiKun
Summary: Whether you like it or not, living with your partner under one roof can lead to many discoveries: habits, mannerisms and kinks included.





	Serendipity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello. Yes, my unfinished multi-chapter stories, I know.
> 
> But I can't get rid of this headcannon I have. I have to get it out, and tell the world.
> 
> Please don't kill me.
> 
> !!! This story is absolutely zero aesthetic. Please don't count on it. !!!

As soon as the last of the boxes were unpacked and its contents organized, Eren announced to particularly no one that he’ll be taking a shower and sped towards the bathroom. He slammed the door behind him a little too hard than Levi prefers, earning a click of a tongue from him who’s currently busy in the kitchen preparing his usual after-dinner tea.

  
“Brat.”

 

As much as he loves peace and solitude, at some point dating Eren has made him learn to control his temperament.  Anything that’s louder than necessary is considered annoying by him, but that is what mostly makes Eren up. Rambunctious, boisterous, and has the special skill to make everything loud. Eren is the complete opposite of him.  He is everything that Levi is not, personality-wise. He’s clingy, whiny, finicky and high maintenance. Basically, he’s a shitty brat. But Eren is his shitty brat. And if wholeheartedly accepting those things and the fact that he has to tolerate it for the rest of his life is not love, then Levi doesn’t know what it is.

 

They’ve been together for three years already, since the bright eyed brat was still a snotty fifteen year old. And as soon as Eren reached legal age, they both planned that he will be moving in with Levi in his house immediately, thus the current set-up. It’s already been a week of unpacking and organizing belongings, and although it’s a real chore to do so, considering Eren making every unnecessary comment about everything and dropping things and making a mess, deep inside it makes Levi genuinely happy. Disregarding the noise, everything else is pure bliss. It’s pretty funny that they were able to hold off living together until Eren is eighteen even though his parents are very accepting and are very much expressive of their consent, but it only emphasizes how Levi failed to do that when it came to doing the deed. He has long accepted that touching a fifteen year old is his one way ticket to hell.

 

“Fuck Spongebob is already starting!”

 

They didn’t have to be in the same room for Levi to know what Eren is doing. All the way from the kitchen he can hear how the brunet is stomping his way to the couch. It’s always been his attitude that when he does some kind of a chore, he deserves a reward for the exertion of his effort even when the rewards are way too much than what he actually accomplished. Most of those ‘self-rewards’, if not pigging out on what he could find in the refrigerator, is crashing his ass to the sofa and binge-watching cartoons. If Levi can audibly roll his eyes, he would.

 

“Did you put your dirty clothes to where it should be?”

 

Levi called out from the kitchen, waiting for the tea he’s brewing to boil, before planning to join the other in the living room. There’s actually another annoying thing from Eren’s special set of skills: Selective hearing. He has the ability to filter what is said to him. Either he hears it all the way from the bedroom when Levi comes home from work with a tub of his favorite chocolate mint ice cream or he doesn’t hear what Levi tells him to do that is too arduous or he simply doesn’t want to do.

 

He already poured himself a cup of tea and a minute has already passed waiting for the response he knew wasn’t coming, which only means that Eren’s clothes are strewn around wherever he took it off. A frown has graced Levi’s face as he walked into the living room, getting more annoyed from seeing the rat’s nest of a hair resting on the back of the sofa. As he rounded the couch, Levi almost dropped his tea cup together with his jaw. Eren was plopped on the couch, chill mode and all, legs spread, one hand on his stomach the other limp on his side, with literally no fabric covering his body. Again.

 

“What?”

 

Levi was only able to respond with and palming his face with his free hand.

  
“Yeah, yeah, I’m gonna dress up, I’m just finishing this..”

 

Upon being confronted the brown haired boy adjusted himself from his favorite relaxation pose but continued sitting on the couch as if everything is normal, his eyes never leaving the TV screen. Levi, still holding his temple with his hand, closed his eyes and furrowed his brows as he exhaled. Knowing Eren, he will be finishing the episode of whatever he’s watching before he would comply. Levi sighed again and took his place on one of the two single couches since Eren had already nested on the big one. He cautiously rested his hand on the arm rest, careful not to spill a drop of his precious tea.

 

Levi is already aware that Eren has a state of undressing problem, but it gotten so much worse by the years. It’s not that it’s harmful, but it’s a bit startling, or more like it catches him a bit off guard. If there are things it has negative effects to, it would be his heart and his lower half. During the time when they made love for the first time, Eren was so embarrassed that he turned red all over, covered his whole self with the blankets and refused to come out till his hungry stomach betrayed him. Where did that cute, innocent brat go?

 

The tangy taste of his fruit-infused tea tickled Levi’s taste buds and knocked him out of his reminiscence. He looked over Eren, who currently seems to be a deflated balloon now that the show he was watching was over. Levi loved these little moments where they are practically doing nothing but spending time together. It’s these idle instances when he can take his time to just look at his significant other, and drink in the sight of him. His vivid green eyes, messy chocolate locks, slightly tanned skin.. The way his chest rise and fall with every breath, how his eyelashes flutter more frequent than normal when he’s starting to feel sleepy.. And the way his hand is  gently caressing his crotch..?  


Jesus fucking Christ.

 

If he doesn’t know any better, Levi would be spraying the tea from his mouth animatedly just like how cartoon characters do.

 

What the fucking actual fuck. This was supposed to be a sentimental moment.

 

Levi not so elegantly swallowed his tea, and blinked a few more times to make sure he’s not seeing things. Maybe he’s just tired from a day’s work, his drowsiness must have been playing with his sight. But staring at Eren again and this time with extra focus confirmed that what’s happening is not a figment of his imagination.

 

Eren, with his body completely relaxed, is lazily combing his fingers through his pubic hair. Repeatedly, he places the tips of his fingers just below where his soft bush ends, and then slowly drags it back up, the pads of his fingers sifting through the curly, dense hair making a temporary trail. And before he reaches the top, his fingers closes off and pinches what hair his fingertips could accommodate to give it a slight pull. Levi watched Eren’s every movement like a hawk as the cycle repeated. He did his best to tear his eyes away from the sight and looked over Eren’s eyes, to see if this is one of his mischievous antics. Eren might be immature and childish most of the time, but he has his naughty side as well. In times he is in the mood for something frisky, Eren can be such a tease, and will put effort on trying to seduce Levi. He’s one hell of a succubus. But the look of daze in Eren’s eyes that are still glued on the TV convinced Levi that he’s not doing it on purpose. Rather, he seems to be unaware of it himself, and just continued on pulling on his pubic hair unconsciously in a nonsexual way.

 

To Eren, it might not be nothing and just one of his habits that comes to him involuntarily, but it has a different effect on Levi. The exhaustion from work he’s trying to quell by having tea suddenly dissipated, long forgotten just like the cup he has in his hand. His tired eyes are now concentrated as ever, tracing even the littlest movement Eren makes. He feels his muscles starting to tense, and the temperature in the room seemed to rise. He’s starting to lose his composure, and instead of his brain, his lower half is starting to take over. Eren’s habit that’s newly found by him seemed to ignite a new kink inside him. Levi is definitely on ‘fuck mode.’

 

With the remaining control Levi could muster, he quietly stood up, abandoning his tea cup on the nearest surface he could reach. He made his way in front of Eren, purposely blocking the TV.

 

“That looks fun.”

 

Eren scrunched his thick brows the moment his view was obstructed, but the look on Levi’s face made him hold his complaint. Something about Levi’s eyes is off. The way his half lidded eyes look at him, that slow and sultry manner of tracing his eyes down from his face to his body, made Eren shiver. It’s as if he could physically feel how Levi’s eyes gaze down on his image, every look raking on his skin and leaving a burning trail. Eren finally noticed what Levi was referring to when his onyx orbs were focused right on his groin, where his hand is right in the act of pulling on the little brown strands of his bush.

 

If it was possible, Eren would have had a short circuit right then and there. The embarrassment of getting caught in a compromising act made his blood rush to his face, and the way how Levi looked down on him made the rest of his blood rush to his cock. Eren let out a soft squeal as his shaft started to harden, fully exposed for both of them to see it until it’s completely standing up.

 

“Ah..!”

 

Levi was all over him in a heartbeat, the older man’s slender fingers replacing his own on his crotch. With a quiet whine, Eren writhed under Levi, inevitably locking eyes with him. The younger male sucked a breath as he examined his lover’s dark eyes, the silver flecks glinting beneath the cloud of lust. Eren shuddered, unsure if it’s because of the foreign touches that set fire to his groin or the chill he’s starting to feel from being naked for too long. If there’s one thing that he’s certain of however, is how every fiber of his being warns him that he’s soon to be devoured. It’s the familiar feeling of knowing that Levi will not leave him alone until he has fucked him crazy.

 

“Levi— Hnn..!”

 

The older man smirked in satisfaction as he felt his lover’s body tremble under his weight. Levi started to caress Eren’s pubic hair himself, only doing a better job this time and with the intention of making it as sexual as possible. Meticulously, he pressed his fingers down the bush, letting his digits sink down the dark fluff until the pads of his fingertips could touch the skin. He then slides it up in a smooth manner, with just the right amount of pressure to press on the hairy mound. The action made Eren breathless, every touch making the air leave his lungs and his body shiver. Every sound that escapes Eren’s quivering lips only incited Levi more and more, making his manhood throb in the confines of his pants.

 

Another whine slipped from Eren’s mouth as soon as he saw Levi pulling his hand off of him. He tried to protest but chose not to, seeing how Levi has started unzipping his pants. Eren cannot count it anymore how many times he and Levi had sex, but seeing the older man in the act of taking his manhood out, with no other purpose but to pound it in him, always did wonders in his body. It never fails to make Eren let out a desperate gasp, make him salivate, make his cock leak, and his hole twitch in need.

 

“Want it?”

 

Levi uttered, his voice lower than usual. He haughtily held his hard cock out in front of Eren, forming a ring with his fingers and stroking on the long shaft before pinching right beneath the swollen head. He gave it a little shake, enjoying how thickly Eren swallowed upon seeing the bead of precum that crowned his cock gleam under the light.

 

It’s slutty of him to think of it, but one of the best things Eren loves about Levi, if physical characteristic is the topic, is his enormous manhood. It’s a mystery how someone of that size is well endowed in that department. If he’s not in this current thirsty state, he would have laughed at Levi’s question. Want it? Are you kidding? He fucking loves that cock. He lives for that cock. And he’s dying for that cock. Whorish thoughts right? It doesn’t matter, he’s Levi’s whore anyway.

 

“Fucking want it.”

 

Eren muttered with what coherence left in him, emphasizing his desire by opening his thighs and raising his hips, before spreading his cheeks apart, offering Levi his hungry hole.

 

“Then loosen that ass for me.”

 

The command made Eren’s insides convulse, and as swiftly as he can, he brought his right hand up and shoved three of his digits in his mouth, moaning as he swirled his tongue around and in between his fingers, giving it a generous coat of spit. He then took it out and brought his fingers back to where he needs it to be. He slid his middle finger down his crack and rested his fingertip right on his opening, enjoying how he can feel his insides throb in anticipation all the way to his hole. He traced the soft muscle, the soft beat of it against his fingertip making him excited. Rubbing it in a circular motion, he wetted his entrance, giving it a press from time to time.

 

Beads of sweat started forming on Levi’s temples. The lewd display in front of him is making his whole body swelter with lust, so he let go of his cock for a moment and discarded his shirt. Right after abandoning the fabric to the floor, he locked eyes with Eren’s glazed pair, the teen purposely arching his body, proudly showing him how his nubs are perking up from the pleasure of touching himself. Not long after, Eren gave him a knowing look before fluttering his eyes shut and letting out a sweet long moan. Levi’s hand was instantly back to his cock as he saw how Eren slowly but smoothly sunk his middle finger in his hole, the tight ring of muscle stretching right around the slender digit, taking in every inch. Levi groaned loudly when Eren’s finger was knuckle-deep, not being able to stop himself from stroking his manhood all the way until his own hand is curled at the base of his shaft. He stroked it again from the base till the tip, following Eren’s motion of pulling his finger out painstakingly slow, imagining it was his cock enjoying that wet narrowness. Eren gasped quietly as he pulled his middle finger out of his entrance with a pop, only to bring it back to his mouth and give it a quick suck, making a show for Levi. The finger was back to his ass as quickly as it was pulled away, but this time, instead of a snail’s pace, Eren started ramming his fingers in and out of his pulsating hole. He started fingering himself with abandon, letting out a breathless moan every time the digit sinks to his flesh. Levi’s eyes widened, losing all restraint in him altogether. He started pumping his cock like a mad man as he feast on Eren’s lithe body, his eyes focusing on how Eren’s finger disappears and reappears in his asshole.

  
Levi muttered curses in between heavy breaths, while he jerked off on the image of his lover fingering himself. Without blinking, he watched as Eren pleasured himself just from loosening his ass, a little bit of arrogance bubbling inside Levi’s chest. It’s partly his fault that Eren loves taking it up the ass. From all the sex they had, Levi knows he always did him so damn good that Eren can cum just from getting ass fucked. Not that he is complaining, Eren himself is amazing. He’s flexible, which makes any position possible. His sex drive is crazy, that most of the time it’s the younger male who’s always initiating the act that Levi doesn’t need to make a fuss when he needs release. And most of all, Eren’s hole is just really made for fucking. The way it swallows Levi’s cock makes him think that Eren is born for him to fuck. Be it a passionate love making, rough make-up sex or quickie, the compatibility of their bodies always leads to amazing sex.

 

 “Please.. Now..!”

 

 

Levi doesn’t have to be told twice. In less than a second, he was all over Eren again, this time his hand under the back of Eren’s knee and the other on his cock. He pushed the tip on the plump entrance, gave it a little spit, and slid his whole length in one go. Both of them groaned in unison, Eren’s eyes rolling back as he felt himself get filled to the brim in an instant, and Levi spilling profanities under his breath from the damp tightness sheathing his manhood. Not letting a second go to waste, he pulled his length out until just the tip is wedged in the achingly tight hole, only to ram it back in.

 

“Ohh— Levi! Fu— Ahh! Ahh! Hnggg!!!”

 

The younger male almost screamed from the abrupt intrusion.  Eren felt how every inch of Levi’s length sunk to his flesh, the hard member pleasantly pushing his scanty walls apart every time it plunges in. His body was only able to respond to the hammering by arching, every buck of Levi’s hips embedding him to the soft surface of the couch.

 

Levi started thrusting vigorously, at the same time covering Eren’s mouth with his. He swallowed every squeal and moan the younger one let out, gulping at it like sweet, viscous tea. He noticed how Eren’s hands flew around his neck, supporting himself from bouncing at every fervent thrust. If someone saw them right now, their act will be mistaken for something violent, considering how hard their skins slap and how loud Eren’s moans are.

 

Noticing how Eren’s cries started to sound guttural, Levi knew he’s nearing his climax. He moved his hands from the back of the younger male’s knees to his torso, sliding it up and tracing every rib that protruded every time Eren arched his body. Levi soon reached the pink nubs, making Eren throw his head back as he thumbed the little buds.

 

“Gonna— cum..! Harder! Levi! Harder! Fuck me harder! More!!”

 

The string of obscenities escaped Eren’s mouth in broken breathless huffs. Levi’s balls tightened, seeing Eren untangle his arms from his neck only to bring it to his jiggling mounds, digging his fingers on the tender flesh and expertly spreading his ass cheeks again, blatantly letting Levi see how raw his hole has gotten.   
  
“Fuck!”  
  
Levi’s balls tightened from the sight, and with all the strength he can muster, he held Eren by the waist whilst angling his hips, ramming his cock as harder as he can, right where Eren wants it. Every thrust drove Levi balls deep, the entire couch quaking from the force. The intense pleasure rocked Eren’s body to the core, making him reach his peak. Stars exploded in his sight, and he let out a silent scream as he felt Levi’s hands bruise his hips, driving his cock as deep as it can get inside him. He came explosively, Levi’s relentless humping milking every drop of cum out of him.

  
“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck..!”

  
Levi cursed incessantly, as he could feel Eren’s climax from how the younger male’s body convulsed in pleasure, making him follow soon after. His firm, consistent thrusts became erratic, his breaths shorter. The way Eren’s insides intensely contracted around his throbbing manhood took him to the edge. Levi came with a growl, shooting thick strings of his essence inside Eren until his balls were empty. He collapsed not long after, earning a whimper from his lover, who squirmed under his weight.

 

“That… felt like a fucking porno. It was amazing.”

 

The bright green eyes shone with mirth as he waited for the older man’s reaction. Levi responded with a snort, planting a chaste kiss on Eren’s forehead before picking himself up from lying on his sprawled body.

 

“I need another shower though. Thanks to a certain perverted old man.”

 

“Guess that would make you think twice of walking around in the nude.”

 

“Maybe.”

Eren watched Levi pick his shirt up from the floor with another snort before exiting the living room, probably to get a hot towel to wipe his come that landed on his stomach, and wherever else it strayed. As soon as he could feel his muscles again, he sat up and stretched his legs out, enjoying the aftermath of the rough fuck that still reverberated in every fiber of his being. He looked down to his well-used hole, awed from seeing how red, sore and gaping it became and how every exhale made him unwillingly squeeze out Levi’s cum. He gave the wet round muscle a light tap with the pad of his middle finger, smirking as the soft touch still sent waves of fever across his body.

 

“Maybe not.”

**Author's Note:**

> Eren unconsciously pulling at his pubes, and Levi getting turned the fuck on by it.I don't know why but I always imagine this scene whenever I daydream about RiRen/EreRi. My imagination never gotten to the sex part though so I took time writing it, and thus it's all vulgarity and all. I apologize for this, but I live for Whorish!Eren and kinda SexAddict!Levi.
> 
> Also, as usual, my deadly typos are everywhere so sorry about that too.


End file.
